I'll always be there for you
by Lexnai
Summary: What would you do if your crush/person you like is a cutter? What if they are in trouble? Would you save them? ( One Shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama! ( I would love to lol)**

**Hi, this is probably gonna be a oneshot fanfiction. I never done an one shot before so even though I might write terrible, please forgive me. **

**WARNING!**

**THERE MIGHT BE DISTURBING SCENES DURING THIS FANFICTION.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**P.S  
The story isn't gonna be like the manga or the Anime, I'm making it into a different version. Just like I did in my other fanfiction, ' Chizuru x Ryu Fanfiction'**

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I tapped on the desk of my office. I kept staring at the clock, demanding time to go faster, even though that was nearly possible. I felt nervous and agitated. I didn't know time would be this painful; it's way to slow for me.

I smacked my hand on the pocket of my skirt, checking to see if the razor blade was still there. Of course it's still there. I put it there in the morning. No way it could've grown legs and jump out of my pocket. I still smacked it once more to see if it was the reason of my impatient mind.

_Nope. _Misaki sighed heavily as she sunk down on her chair. She still had lots of work to do, she didn't even start them actually. She knew she would fail her job if she kept on doing this.

" Usui-Kun! Take this coffee!"

" Ah, Thank you Kino-San"

She heard a man with gorgeous blond hair and rectangular glasses say with a heart melting smile. He had a casual black tie on, with a grey suit and of course grey pants.

_Usui. Takumi Usui._

The company's hottest guy who works on the fifth floor of the huge building. Ever since he came here, the girls who worked on the same floor went wild and all over him. Even the girls on different floors came on resting times and flirting with him with their icky fake voice.

Whenever they decide to go _visit_ him, they would unbutton their white shirt a little. That let their bust come out a little or _show_ a little bit more. She would also shorten their skirt length, trying to impress him with their 'slim' long legs.

_She hated that._

She never liked acting fake or a.k.a _cute _in front of a guy you like. Besides, don't you want them to fall in love with your real self?

What if you guys become a couple and they find our your _true_ self?

" Bad luck of course" I said out loud with a smirk.

" What's bad luck, Ayuzawa-San?"

I heard a voice behind me, I shivered and turned around quickly, My pupils dilated as she noticed Usui behind me. Wait, huh? Was I really obsessing with him like the rest?

Does that mean I'll start to unbutton my shirt and shorten her skirt?

She shivered at her own thought and Usui gave out his dirty smirk again.

" Ayuzawa, were you even listening to me?" He huskily whispered, making me shiver a little.

" You really are irresponsible" He shot, as he stepped back a little; like he knew she was gonna stand up.

Of course she did stand up. He made me feel uncomfortable as hell.

" Hah?" I asked with a frustrated tone.

" Ayuzawa, don't make Usui wait!" She heard a male Co-Worker scream out to her. Some others screamed something as well, but I ignored it.

Not only were the girls obsessed with Usui, but so were the males. That's why I felt the urge to feel different. Not to stand out, but to show that she isn't falling for someone like the weak.

" It's ok," Usui said while smirking. " She'll finish it by her own"

**NO POV**

" Stupid Usui!" Misaki screamed as she kicked the copy machine. The machine let out a faint sound, but started to make the same old grumbling sound as always. The machine was pretty old, but the Boss didn't seem to care to change it to another one.

She grabbed the paper out and smashed the stapler to the papers, of course stapling them together. The stapler became a little crooked after her use, but she threw it on the desk and walked out of the room.

" He couldn't even print and staple his own work" She mumbled under her breathe as she stomped towards Usui and threw the paper on his desk. Two female workers glared at her, like it was her fault Usui turned his head towards her. Usui smiled.

" Thanks Ayuzawa. I can always count on you" He said and picked up the stapled papers. He started reading them and the female workers became impatient.

" Ne, Usui-Kun. Rest a little and play with us" The female with brown hair said, known as Yuka-San. Yuka was a popular female Co-worker at Misaki's job. Every male's wish would be to be with her on bed. Usui ignored her. As always he always ignored people when he was reading something, or doing something important.

" Now you can do it by yourself?" Misaki said, more like a statement then a question.

She started walking back to her desk but felt a grip on her arm and turned around. Usui's hand was on her arm, even though he wasn't facing towards her. She blushed lightly.

" Ayuzawa," He called out normally.

" You printed out the wrong paper" He finished as he handed her the paper.

" What? Theres no way-" She stopped when her eyes widen in surprise.

What she had printed was porn hub.

A script to which how to have s_afe _sex or something like that. She blushed hard as she dropped the papers. Yuka and the other female giggled annoyingly.

" We didn't know Ayuzawa was that kind of a person" Yuka said while flipping her hair.

" Yeah. Were you trying to seduct Usui-Kun with this thing?" Reina, the other female co-worker asked, while her and Yuka giggled furiously.

Ayuzawa blushed furiously.

" NO! T-THATS-"

" It's ok Ayuzawa," Yuka said while rolling her eyes.

" We get you" Reina finished Yuka's sentence.

" Her seduction plan worked" Usui suddenly butted in, leaving Yuka and Reina with hanged wide mouths.

" E-Eh?" They screamed in surprise.

" That's why you shouldn't bother her anymore," Usui said while picking up the dropped papers and throwing them at the recycling bin.

" It's bothering me"

" Stupid Usui!" Ayuzawa screamed as soon as she was outside, behind the building.

" Stupid pervert- Perverted Alien- Jerk!" She kept screaming nonsense as the grey sky and she sat down against the dusty wall and shoving her hand inside her skirt pocket, demanding the razor blade to come out. Misaki pulled up her sleeve and sliced the razor against her flesh, and red blood gusted out of her- satisfying her.

She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the pain- the release.  
The blood leaking out reminded her that she was alive and dealing with bullshit-alive. She loved the way all the stress and pain she built was released from her flesh, of course 'cause of the fresh new cut.

She's been addicted to it for a few months. After she left her home and lived on an apartment alone. She ignored her mom's calls and her voice begging her to come home. She knew she would fight with her again if she went back.

She didn't want that.

For both her and her mother, she wanted both to live without stress and comfort.

At least that's working for Misaki.

Misaki opened her eyes and stared at her cut. Blood still came out slowly. The fresh new blood toppled the dried up blood as it continued to ooze out.

She noticed the cut was deeper than she thought it would be as the blood stopped coming out and dried blood took over. She was gonna cut again until, she heard someone's voice nearby.

She cursed under her breathe and shoved the razor inside her pocket. She pulled on her sleeve to come down but it didn't budge easily.

" Fuck" She cursed as she bit her lip, demanding the sleeve to come down.

" Come-down-you-little-piece-of-"

" Ayuzawa?"

She hid her arm on her back when she noticed Usui staring at her.

" W-what?" She demanded.

_' Please tell me you didn't see anything'_

" Why are you here?" Usui asked, utterly confused.

" What do you mean?" Misaki asked, struggling to pull her sleeve from her back.

Shit. Usui always made situation more difficult for her.

" I thought everyone went home already" He said while moving his head to see what she was doing behind her back.

" What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked as he came closer. Misaki panicked when he suddenly began to come closer.

" N-Nothing!" She screamed as she pulled down on the sleeves harder.

' _Shit. Fuck. Hell-no' _She kept cursing inside her mind as she pulled harder on the sleeves, ever than before.

Finally the sleeves came down and a feeling of relief rushed down Misaki's body. She quickly put her arms towards him and showed them.

" See nothing?" She said proudly.

' _So close' _She thought as she showed him the front and the back of her hands and arms. He stared at them quite long, leaving her nervous.

" What?" She finally asked, as she brought her arms to her side. Usui looked at her and shook his head.

" Nothing"

She nodded as she started to walk past him.

" See ya tomorrow, Usui-Kun" She said while walking straight forward, daring not to look back. Usui suddenly grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain.

He grabbed her cut arm.

She flinged her arm out of his grip and his eyes widen in surprise.

" Ah- sorry" He said rubbing the back of his head. Misaki suddenly realized what she did and cleared her throat.

" S-Sorry too" She said softly, blushing a little.

" What?" Usui said sarcastically. " I couldn't hear you"

Misaki blushed hard. " Nothing!" She screamed as she started to walk again.

" Ayuzawa! I'll walk you home" Usui said, catching up to her.

" No! I'm fine" She shouted back, walking faster.

No matter how fast she walked, he always caught up. She growled and started to run this time. Of course Usui caught up. Misaki stopped at her apartment and gasped for air.

" I'm.. home now so... go home" She said nodding at him.

" I only wanted to walk you home because there is a serial raper around our place" Usui said, completely normal. Didn't seem to gasp for breathe either, unlike her.

" Hah?" She said unbelievably.  
" Even though there is a _serial raper_ I can beat the shit out of him" She said starting to walk up the stairs of the apartment.

" I don't think so Ayuzawa. This r_aper_ only targets girls who live a_lone." _ He said, making Misaki turn around and glare at him.

" How do you even know I live alone?" She demanded an answer. He shrugged, " I know everything"

" Perverted alien!" She screamed as she huffed up the stairs.

" Go in safely" He shouted behind her, chuckling.

" Go home creep!" She shouted back, smirking a little. She found her keys to her room and opened it carefully. She didn't make sure it was closed and locked. It was always a s_afe zone_ here.

Usui was about to go home when he noticed a man wearing a black hat, along with a black outfit. It seemed like the old man couldn't see Usui in sight, as he slowly walked up the stairs. Usui kept staring at the man until he was out of sight.

" He couldn't be.." He said out loud, as he shook his head and started walking towards his home.

Misaki went inside the bathroom, getting ready for a bath. she took out her jacket and she only wore a white blouse. She dipped her toe in the water and checked if it was the right temperature.

" Ah! I forgot the book!" She said as she ran out of the door. She walked towards her room and picked up the novel she started to read. She completely feel in love with it. She was about to turn around when she suddenly felt someone cover her mouth and grab her waist.

She couldn't move. She didn't know who it was but if it was Usui, she was gonna _kill_ him.

" Ushui" She said with her mouth still covered, struggling to break free.

" What a pretty young girl you are"

She heard a deep husky voice behind her. The man's hand around her waist went up her waist, groping her left breast. She winced when she felt him squeezing it firmly and cried out in fear.

" Managing to take a bath?" He asked again. He let go of her breast and went down.

" Wanna do it together?"

She struggled and this time she was really scared. She tried to kick the man away, but he didn't seem to budge.

" Mphm" She winced as he fingered her and she cried in agony. The man picked her up and went inside the bathroom together.

She was truly scared. She didn't want to take a bath together with a man she didn't know. Especially a serial raper. The man threw her in the water and stopped the water from pouring.

Misaki's blouse was wet- showing off her pink bra. The man started to unbutton Misaki's blouse slowly, smirking freakishly. Misaki kicked him in the crotch and he fell backwards, giving her a chance to escape. She jumped out of the tub but the man grabbed her leg, causing her to fall.

" Not so fast" He said while huffing, he grabbed a rope out of the bag he was keeping over his shoulders, and tied Misaki's feet and arms up. He took out sliver duct tape and taped Misaki's mouth shut, causing her not to scream or talk.

" Problem solved" He whispered as he continued to unbutton her blouse.

" Hands up! It's the police!"

They suddenly heard at the door. She heard the door busting opening and footsteps coming closer towards the bathroom. One police man came in with the gun pointed towards the serial raper.

" Hands up! Take your hands off that young lady!" The police demanded. The rapist growled. He slowly raised his hands in surrender, and the police man untied Misaki. The police man suddenly stopped half through, and Misaki's eyes widen when she heard a gun shoot sound.

_Blood gusted out of the police man's arm._

' Blood' Misaki thought as she saw the rapist holding the gun towards her. She screamed internally.

" You should've waited 'Till the end" The rapist said with maniac tone.

He heard a few more police man come inside the bathroom.

The rapist slowly pointed the gun towards them, and crooked his neck lightly to the left. He pushed the trigger but the bullet didn't come out.

He pushed it a few more times, but after a while he noticed it was out of bullets.

" Shit" He gritted as the police man handcuffed him quickly and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok Miss?" The other police man asked as Misaki looked up towards him. Her hair was soaking wet, so were her outfit but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now.

She busted out crying as the police man comforted her with warm words.

" Ayuzawa!" She heard Usui's voice as he ran towards her.

" Usui.." She said in between her sobs as he embraced her. She let him embrace her as she cried harder.

" This young man reported about a suspicious man" The police man explained with a warm smile. Misaki looked up at Usui.

" You did?" She asked while sniffling. He smiled and nodded. She bowed her head and leaned her body against him.

" I'm sorry Usui, you were right. I can't be tough at sometimes, you were right" She admitted with big sobs and tears rushing out of her eyes. Usui rocked her in his embrace as she kept on sobbing. The police man wrapped a thick blanket around Misaki and Usui as Misaki still continued to cry.

After a while, the police man left with the serial raper. Thankfully there would be no more danger around anymore, at least they hoped.

Misaki came out with warm dry clothes. She smelled the delicious scent coming from the kitchen and followed it. She noticed Usui on the stove and her eyes widen.

" You can cook?"

Usui turned his head only towards her and smiled, " Yup. Come here and eat"

Misaki sat on the table and noticed a perfectly done omelet on the table. " Whoa, you got skills" She said, complimenting him. He smirked.

" Are you ok now?" He asked carefully when she was done with her omelet. She nodded softly.

" I've calmed down" She said, swallowing the last bite of omelet. She cleared her throat and turned her head away from him, blushing.

" I-It was delicious... Thank you" She said softly.

" What?." He said loudly, suddenly. " I couldn't hear you!"

" Shut up! You clearly heard me!" Misaki shouted back, leaving Usui to laugh out loud. Misaki couldn't take it and laughed along with him and their laughter filled the air like music.

Usui's laughter was cute. Deep and sexy like his looks and actions. Actions?...

She blushed widely at the thought. He noticed and smirked at her.

" Misaki, What are you thinking about?"

" Nothing! Baka! What are you- Wait what?" She asked with her mouth hung down. Usui raised his eyebrow, " What?"

" What did you say?" She asked with widen eyes. Usui smirked.

" Whar are you thinking about?"

" Before that" Misaki demanded, impatiently. He grinned wider.

" Misaki"

Her heart melted at his reply. He called out her name. He really did. Before, he always called her ' Ayuzawa' and it was obvious but... right now, he called out her given name.

" Misaki.." He called out again, grabbing her left arm. She winced.

Usui was startled. _Her cut arm._

Usui let go slowly and stared at her arm. It was silent for a few minutes, which seemed like hours but she cleared her throat and twirled her hair around her fingers.

" Don't do it" He suddenly said. That stopped Misaki from playing with her hair.

" Hm?" She asked with a confused tone. he glared at her softly with sad but serious eyes.

" Stop cutting"

Her heart ached. She always wanted someone to tell her that. She wanted someone to care about her and tell her to ' Stop cutting' . She felt like it was the only way to actually make her stop from her horrible addiction to cutting.

She lowered her head and cried softly as Usui stood up and walked towards her. He hugged her slowly and patted her back in comfort.

" I'll be with you. I'll help you go through this, so... Please stop"

Those were enough words to make her sob like a newborn baby. She clung to Usui and he smiled.

" I will always be there for you" He said as he wiped her weary eyes from her tears and kissed her lightly.

* * *

**OMG that was pretty long.. xD**

**Oh dear me... I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Hope you didn't mind the disturbing scenes as well. **

**As hard as it is to believe things like these do happen in real life sadly. I want everyone to be safe at night and day always. Especially girls.**

**NOTE:**

**If you are a cutter, please do not forget you are not alone. To be honest I've used to cut and of course the release is satisfying. I bet I can relate to a lot of you. But to tell you the truth, even though 'cutting' helped me go through stuff, it wasn't the best way. I've regret doing it and it has wrecked a lot of my relationships with friends and family members. I have horrible scars on my thighs and arms, and if I could go back to the past, I would had not decided to cut. Of course at that time, I thought cutting was the only way to relieve me but I was wrong. When I was depressed and known as a 'cutter' a lot of my friends helped me with warm words and my sister helped me as well. Of course that time I didn't know that and I would just yell stupid and selfish words at them that would hurt them, deeply. I do want to go back to the past and slap myself a bunch of times because of that. But dear cutters, please stop if you can. It's good if you stop right now or try stopping. This won't get to you now but in the future you'd know that cutting was the wrong decision. I've wrote this fanfiction for a reason of this. **

**Stay strong, I love you, Your family loves you, your friends love you. You aren't alone.**

**-Lexnai-**

**Take care! R&R if you'd like!**

**-Lexnai-**


End file.
